metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Pre 1930s 1860s: Date Unknown: The End is born 1889: April 20th: Adolf Hitler is born. 1909: August 12th: Major Zero born. 1914: July 28th: Beginning of the First World War. 1917: November 7th: October Revolution occurs in Russia. Bolsheviks seize power as the Russian Provisional Government is overthrown. The Russian Civil War begins. 1918: November 11th: End of the First World War. Date unknown: In the aftermath of World War I, powerful and well known figures from China, the USSR and the USA make a pact to work together as a secret government, gathering enormous funds to help achieve this. This clandestine group is called The Philosophers and guided by the world's greatest intellects, known as the Wisemen's Committee. 1922: Date unknown: The Boss is born. October 25th: Russian Civil War ends with a Bolshevik victory. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is born. The 1930s 1930s Date unknown: The last member of The Philosopher's Wisemen's Committee dies. Date unknown: Jack is born. 1933: January 30th: Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor of Germany. Nazi Germany is born. 1936: May 15th: EVA is born. June 22nd: Dr. Clark is born. 1939: August: Albert Einstein writes a letter to the 26th American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and requests the construction of the first atomic bomb. September 1st: Nazi Germany invades Poland. Britain and France declare war on Germany. World War II begins. November 11th: Donald Anderson is born. November 30th: The Soviet army tries to invade Finland, beginning the Winter War. The 1940s 1940: March: The Katyn Forest Massacre. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the massacre. 1941: June 22nd: Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union. July: The Special Air Service of the British army is formed. Their motto, "Who Dares, Wins." December 7th: The Imperial Japanese Navy attacks Pearl Harbor. The United States declares war on Japan. December 9th: Adolf Hitler declares war on the United States of America. 1942: June 13th: The Office of Strategic Services is opened. August: The Manhattan Project begins. Otacon's grandfather is assigned to work on the project. August 21st: The German army besiege the city of Stalingrad (now Volgograd). December 2nd: Physicist Enrico Fermi splits an atom in a nuclear reactor, generating an atomic fusion for the very first time. Date unknown: The Boss forms the Cobra Unit in Stalingrad, an elite unit that plays a pivotal role in key Allied victories during the darkest days of World War II. 1943: February 2nd: The Battle of Stalingrad ends with a Soviet victory. 1944: June 6th (D-Day): The Allied Forces dispatch the Cobra Unit into Normandy. The Boss gives birth to Ocelot; The Sorrow is the father. The baby is eventually taken by The Philosophers. June 11th: USS Missouri commissioned. Date unknown The last of the original members of the Wisemen's Commitee dies, and as a result The Philosophers unity crumbles, triggering the start of the Cold War. Meanwhile, The Philosophers' Legacy - a secret fund of $100 billion - is scattered across the globe. 1945: April 30th: The Red Army advances on Berlin. Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 8th: Berlin falls to the Red Army. Germany surrenders; the Nazi party is abolished. July 16th: The first nuclear test, code-named "Trinity", is conducted in Alamogordo. August 6th: Hiroshima is bombed. Otacon's father is born. August 9th: Nagasaki is bombed. August 15th: Japan surrenders. World War II ends; the Cold War begins. September 2nd: Vietnam declares independence. 1946: February 14th: ENIAC, the world's first computer, is unveiled. 1947: September: The Central Intelligence Agency is created. October 14th: Pilot Chuck Yeager breaks the sound barrier in the Bell X1. Date unknown: The Boss disbands the Cobra Unit. 1949: April 4th: NATO is formed. May: Germany is split up into East and West Germany. August: The USSR tests their first nuclear bomb in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan, and becomes the world's second nuclear force. October 1st: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Communist victory. The People's Republic of China is formed. December 13th: Israel forms the Mossad. The 1950s 1950: June 25th: Beginning of the Korean War. Date unknown: Jack becomes a student of The Boss. Undated: President Trumen orders the development of various types of atomic bombs 1951: November 1st: The "Operation: Buster-Jangle (Dog)" nuclear test is conducted in Area 7 in Nevada, with army troops cooperating. The Boss is exposed to high level of radiation. 1952: Undated: Werner von Braun proposes in The Mars Project his plan to send men to space. June: The NSA is formed. November 1st: The first hydrogen bomb is detonated in the Enewetak atoll. 1953: April 25th: Watson and Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. June 27th: End of the Korean War. September 7th: Nikita Khrushchev becomes the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. 1954: January: Secretary of State John Foster Dulles announces the New Look policy (the so-called "massive retaliation strategy"). January 21st: The USS Nautilus, the first nuclear-powered submarine, is launched. March 1st: The hydrogen bomb is tested in Bikini Atoll. Jack is rendered sterile after involvement in the testing. March 13th: The KGB (Committee for State Security) is formed in the Soviet Union. March 13th until May 7th: The Battle of Dien Bien Phu. 1955: 26 February: USS Missouri decommissioned and placed into the Pacific Reserve Fleet. April 18th: Albert Einstein dies, begging for the end of nuclear weapons. August: The First World Conference against atomic/hydrogen bombs in Hiroshima. 1957: August: The USSR successfully launches the first intercontinental ballistic missile, the R-7. October 4th: The USSR launches Sputnik I. December 17th: The US launches its first successful ICBM, the Atlas A 1958: February 1st: America launches its first satellite, the Explorer I. July 29th: NACA is dissolved. NASA is established. Work doesn't begin until October 1st. 1959: January 1st: The Cuban Revolution: the 26th of July Movement overthrows Batista's government. June 12th: The Boss abandons Jack on a mission without any explanation. October 6th: The Luna 3 takes pictures of the dark side of the moon. The 1960s 1960: May: The National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is established. May 1st: A Lockheed U-2 aircraft enters Soviet airspace. It is shot down and crashes near Sverdlovsk. Date unknown: The Boss becomes the first unofficial person in space. September: Two NSA codebreakers, ADAM and EVA, defect to the Soviet Union. 1961: January 20th: John Fitzgerald Kennedy becomes the 35th President of the United States. February: America conducts the first tests with the Minutemen ICBMs. April 12th: The Vostok 1 is launched into space, making Yuri Gagarin the first human to officially travel into space. Date unknown: Cuban and American diplomatic relations end. April 15th until April 19th: The Bay of Pigs Invasion. The Boss takes part in the invasion. May 5th: Alan Shepard becomes the first American astronaut. August 13th: The construction of the Berlin Wall is started. September 21st: The American 5th Special Forces Group, the "Green Berets", is activated. October 30th: The Soviet Union test the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear weapon in existance, over the Arctic. Date unknown: President Kennedy falls into disfavor with The Philosophers. 1962: January: SEAL team 1 is commissioned in the Pacific fleet and SEAL team 2 is commissioned in the Atlantic fleet. February 20th: The Mercury Atlas 6 (Friendship 7) is launched, sending John Glenn into space. This is the first time an American travels in space. October 14th until November 20th: A US U-2 surveillence craft discover Soviet missles in Cuba. The Cuban Missile Crisis. December 14th: The Mariner 2 approaches Venus and starts scanning the planet, revealing it has cool clouds and an extremely hot surface. Date unknown: The Boss has a covert mission at Tselinoyarsk, being ordered to kill The Sorrow, her former lover. Date unknown: The United States begins production of the Davy Crockett nuclear missiles. Date unknown: The SS-1C "Scud B" missiles, designed by Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, are deployed. 1963: February: The United States and the Soviet Union sign the Hotline Agreement; a direct telephone connection is set up between the American and Soviet leaders. April 1st: Ending a 114 day strike led by Bertram A. Powers against automated typesetting, the New York Times published a 702 page Sunday edition. May 8th: The movie 007: Dr. No is released in the US. June 16th: Valentina Tereshkova boards the Vostok-6 and becomes the first female cosmonaut. July 4th: The movie the Great Escape is released. August 5th: The United Status, Great Britain and the Soviet Union sign the Partial Test Ban Treaty (PTBT) in the Kremlin. November 22nd: President Kennedy’s assassination. Lyndon B. Johnson becomes the 36th President of the United States. 1964: January 11th: The US Department of Heath announce that cigarettes cause lung cancer. July 2nd: President Johnson signs the Civil Rights Act. August 2nd: The Gulf of Tonkin Incident occures in Vietnam. August 24th: Virtuous Mission. Jack is assigned the codename Naked Snake and infiltrates Tselinoyarsk to rescue Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. Snake and Ocelot meet for the first time. Sokolov divulges the existence of the Shagohod, a nuclear-equipped super-tank, to Snake. The Boss defects to the Soviet Union, kidnapping Sokolov and severely injuring Snake. Colonel Volgin fires a Davy Crockett into the OKB-754 research facility. Snake is extracted and placed in an Intensive Care Unit. The Virtuous Mission is a failure. August 30th: Operation Snake Eater. Naked Snake infiltrates Tselinoyarsk once again to rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, eliminate the Cobra Unit, Colonel Volgin and The Boss, and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. He meets up with EVA who has infiltrated Volgin's ranks, and she offers to help him out. September 2nd: Operation Snake Eater is a success. The Shagohod has been destroyed; the members of the Cobra Unit are dead. Colonel Volgin is fried by a bolt of lightning, and Naked Snake assassinates The Boss. EVA then betrays Snake by stealing the Philosophers' Legacy, and taking it back to China who she had secretly been working for all along. September: Naked Snake earns the title "Big Boss", but would leave FOX shortly thereafter and become a mercenary for hire. Date unknown: The Philosophers' Legacy that EVA had stolen turns out to be a fake. The real legacy was safely returned to the CIA in the hands of Ocelot, who was ADAM, the real agent who had infiltrated Volgin's ranks all along. September 21st: The first test flight of the XB-70, a heavy bombing airplane which can fly at Mach 3 speeds. October 12th: Three cosmonauts are sent into space aboard the Voshod 1. October 15th: Premier Khrushchev leaves his position. Leonid Brezhnev becomes Party First Secretary. October 16th: China successfully concludes its first tests of nuclear weaponry at the Lop Nur testing site. 1965: March 2nd: The US starts bombing North Vietnam. Date unknown: SIGINT joins ARPA. He takes part in the development of ARPAnet. 1966: Date unknown: The US government conducts a study on emergency medical treatment. The Department of Transportation lays the groundwork for the creation of the EMS system. Date unknown: Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, a child soldier, in Mozambique. After rescuing him he places him into a care facility, where he is later taken by The Philosophers for their Perfect Soldier project. 1968: Date unknown: EVA disappears to Hanoi. August 21st: The Soviet Union invades Czechoslovakia. 1969: January 20th: Richard Nixon begins his term of office as the 37th American President. July 20th: Project Apollo puts the first man on the moon. November 17th: SALT-1 initiated. December 5th: ARPAnet, the basis for the internet, goes online. It was established by the US Department of Defense and ARPA. The 1970s 1970: Date unknown: Para-medic establishes the nation's first paramedic system in Seattle, Washington. Date unknown: Major Zero disbands the FOX unit with Big Boss. October: The Succesor Project ends. Members of the FOX unit, headed by Gene, start a revolt and taken over a base in South America known as La Peninsula de los Muertos where a new type of weapon based on the Shagohod is being developed. Big Boss has been charged with leading the revolt, despite the fact he had defected from the unit several years before hand. November 2nd: Big Boss is captured by members of FOX and meets Roy Campbell for the first time. Together, the pair set out to take down the FOX unit. Beginning of the San Hieronymo Takeover which continues on to the end of the year. Date unknown: Big Boss recruits old Vietnam comrade Python from FOX. Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, now a member of FOX, again in battle and recruits him. Big Boss and Roy Campbell meet Elisa for the first time, and they discover the plans for a new weapon: Metal Gear Date unknown: The San Hieronymo Takeover ends. Big Boss successfully destroys Metal Gear, with the help of Sokolov who came out of hiding. The FOX unit has been wiped out. Gene, leader of FOX, kills Elisa. Elisa sees that Big Boss' sons will "bring the world to ruin", and "save the world". Big Boss proceeds to kill Gene, who gives him the funds he had amassed for "Army's Heaven" Date unknown: The United States receives the missing half of The Philosopher's Legacy thanks to Ocelot. Major Zero forms The Patriots, dedicated to reuniting the world in honor of The Boss' final wishes. Ocelot joins the unit, but stays with the Soviet Union as an informant. Sigint, Para-Medic and Big Boss make up the rest of the organization. Zero proceeds to turn Big Boss into an idol and hero, to lead the world as a messiah like figure. 1971: April 19th: The Soviet Union launches the Salyut-1. Date unknown: Big Boss rescues EVA from Hanoi and requests she join The Patriots, which she does. Date unknown: Big Boss officially establishes the FOXHOUND unit. 1972: March 23rd: ARPA is renamed DARPA. June 17th: Beginning of the Watergate Scandal. Date unknown: Big Boss grows tired of Zero and his lust for power, and being nothing more than a puppet. Date unknown: Zero initiates the Les Enfants Terribles project. Para-Medic, now going under her real name of Dr. Clark, injects cells from Big Boss into the eggs of her Japanese Assistant. EVA agrees to carry the children. Date unknown: Nine months later, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake are born. Big Boss, infuriated, quits The Patriots and leaves America, leaving FOXHOUND behind him. EVA and Ocelot start to lose faith in the Patriots and Zero. December: Project Apollo endes with the Apollo-17. 1973: January: The US starts withdrawing troops from Vietnam. May 14th: The US launches space station Skylab 1974: August 9: President Richard Nixon resigns. Undated: NEST (Nuclear Emergency Support Team) is set up by President Gerald R. Ford to be "prepared to respond immediately to any type of radiological accident or incident anywhere in the world". 1975: Date unknown: Big Boss rescues Frank Jaeger from a RENAMO prison camp in Mozambique, and later adopts him as a son. 1976: Undated: Richard Dawkins publishes The Selfish Gene. 1977: November 21st: The Delta Force is established. 1979: December 27th: New Cold War begins with Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan. The 1980s 1980s: Undated: There are more than 60,000 nuclear warheads in the world at all times. Mid '80s: Frank Jaeger adopts a young girl (Naomi) after murdering her parents. Big Boss escorts them both to the US with the last name "Hunter." Date unknown: Big Boss battles in various African civil wars. Date unknown:: Solidus Snake kills Raiden's parents and recruits him for the Liberian Civil War. He becomes an outstanding child soldier, earning nick-names like “White Devil” and “Jack the Ripper”. 1981: April: The US launches the Columbia, the first space shuttle. 1982: March 19 until June 14th: The Falklands War. 1983: March 23rd: US President Ronald Reagan announces the SDI. 1984: Undated: USS Missouri modernized and placed back in action. 1985: Undated: Mikhail Gorbachev's new administration ushers the Soviet Union into the Détente-2 era. 1986: January 28th: The US space shuttle program stalls due to the Challenger explosion. February 19th: The Soviet Union launches the space station Mir. March: The US proposes the Human Genome Project, igniting a global research effort. April: The Chernobyl accident showers the Romanenko family with radiation. Nastasha Romanenko vows the world to be free from nuclear weapons. 1987: Date unknown: Meryl Silverburgh is born. 1988: February: During the Winter Olympics in Canada, Frank Jaeger (under the alias "Frank Hunter") failed in an attempt to elope with Czech figure skater Gustava Heffner. 1989: Date unknown: Big Boss covertly resumes command of FOXHOUND. November 9th: The Berlin Wall falls. The 1990s 1990: August 2nd: Iraq invades Kuwait. October 3rd: East and West Germany are reunited. Date unknown: After losing her parents, Nastasha Romanenko moves to the USA. Date unknown: Liquid Snake, working for the SAS at the time, is sent into the Gulf War to destroy mobile SCUD missile launchers. During the mission he becomes a prisoner of war and is declared missing in action. Date unknown: Big Boss’ adoptive son, Frank Jaeger, joins FOXHOUND. Jaeger is awarded with the title of "Fox," the highest ranking in FOXHOUND. 1991: January 17th until February 27th: The Gulf War. The American army injects their troops with a "Fight Gene", obtained when studying Big Boss. The side effects of these injections are disguised as "Gulf War Syndrome". Decembre 8th: The Soviet Union collapses and the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) rises in its place. 1992: Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko joins the DIA, where she meets Richard Ames, her future husband. 31st March: USS Missouri decommissioned for the second time, where it's placed in a museum in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. 1992: January 3rd: The US adopts the START-2 1994: Date unknown: After years in captivity, Liquid Snake is freed by the US government, and returns to the United States. 1995: Date unknown: Solid Snake joins FOXHOUND, unaware that he is a clone of the squadron's commander, Big Boss. Date unknown: Operation: Intrude N312. The United States brokers FOXHOUND to infiltrate Outer Heaven. Big Boss, the commander of both FOXHOUND and, secretly Outer Heaven, sends in his most trusted soldier Gray Fox, to Outer Heaven as a military gesture. Gray Fox is captured by Outer Heaven forces. Date unknown: Operation: Intrude N313. FOXHOUND is forced to send in Solid Snake, a rookie agent, in a follow-up mission to Outer Heaven. Snake rescues Gray Fox, defeats Big Boss, and destroys Metal Gear TX-55. Date unknown: FOXHOUND second in command Roy Campbell is appointed commander-in-chief. Code name system is discarded. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko leaves the DIA to become a freelance analyst, and starts writing for assorted information and US Naval magazines. 1996: July 5th: Scientists in Scotland successfully manage to clone the somatic cell of a sheep. August: Nastasha Romanenko attends the Canberra Commission, the world's first nationally hosted nuclear weapon abolition proposal committee. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko joins NEST (Nuclear Emergency Search Team) as a military and nuclear analysist. September 10th: The UN adopts the Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty. 1997: Date unknown: An uprising takes place in Central Asia and the Commonwealth of Independant States' army is sent in, but is defeated repeatedly by a band of mercenaries gathered from around the world. As a result, a democratic military regime, named Zanzibar Land, declares its independence. Beginning of The Mercenary War. 1999: Date unknown: Genius Czech bio-technologist Doctor Kio Marv creates "OILIX", a micro-bio-chemical that could refine high purity crude oil and petroleum. Date unknown: The Mercenary War continues. Zanzibar Land succeeds in becoming the only nuclear nation in the world, and begins invading neighboring countries at will. December 24th: Zanzibar Land Uprising: The Mercenary War officially ends. Solid Snake defeats Gray Fox, defeats Big Boss and destroys Metal Gear D. Kio Marv is killed by Dr. Madnar, who attempts to kill Snake, before Snake defeats him. Snake vanishes and decides to live in the solitude of Alaska. Gray Fox’s body is taken by FOXHOUND medical chief Dr. Clark for gene therapy experiments. The immolated remains of Big Boss are retrieved by The Patriots who induce him into a coma using nanomachines. Date unknown: EVA and Ocelot, plot to destroy The Patriots and to revive Big Boss The 2000s Early/Late 2000's: Date unknown: Zero, after losing his faith in humanity, commissions the development of four neural AI's, and a head AI to inherit The Patriots from him. The four AI's are codenamed GW, TJ, AL and TD and the head AI known as JD. 2000: January 1st: Millennium Bug: The Patriots spread a "data filter" worldwide, disguised as a software fix to impede the impact of the flaw in various computer systems. June: A joint team of Japanese, American, and European scientist map the human genome. Date unknown: Liquid Snake joins FOXHOUND as the leader of the field combat team. Date unknown: Ocelot joins FOXHOUND to serve under Liquid Snake, one of Big Boss' cloned sons. Date unknown: Naomi Hunter joins the FOXHOUND medical staff, and begins DNA therapy research and experiments on soldiers. 2001: January 20th: George Sears (a.k.a. Solidus Snake) is appointed as the 43rd American President. September 11th: Multiple terrorist attacks strike America. 2003: March 20th: Several nations led by the US launch a multi-lateral strike on Iraq. Date unknown: Dr. Clark (aka Para-Medic) dies in a lab explosion caused by a revived Gray Fox, who manages to escape. Naomi Hunter covers the incident and takes over Dr. Clark's job. This event was planned by EVA and Ocelot as part of their plan to eliminate the three remaining members of the Patriots (the other two being Sigint and Zero). 2004: Date unknown: Peter Stillman attempts to disarm a bomb planted in a famous church. He fails, and everyone else in the church and in a nearby playground dies in the explosion. Unable to face the victims' families, he later claims that he lost his leg in the explosion and had it replaced with a prosthesis. 2005: Late February: Shadow Moses incident. FOXHOUND is "disbanded"; the remaining renegade members are all killed by Solid Snake, with the exception of Decoy Octopus who is killed by the FOXDIE Virus created by Naomi Hunter, and Revolver Ocelot, who escapes. The DARPA Chief Donald Anderson died by torture from Revolver Ocelot who claimed it was an accident, when really it was because he was Sigint, a member of The Patriots. The President of ARMSTech Kenneth Baker was also killed by the FOXDIE Virus, as well as the majority of the GENOME Army. Solid Snake meets Hal Emmerich (Otacon) and Meryl Silverburgh for the first time. Gray Fox, with his new exo-skeleton, battles Snake and is defeated. He is eventually killed by Liquid Snake. Solid Snake destroys Metal Gear REX. Liquid Snake is eventually killed by FOXDIE. Snake leaves with Meryl in an attempt to start a new life. March: George Sears (Solidus Snake) "resigns" as President. He is replaced by James Johnson. 'Date unknown:'' Naomi Hunter is placed into a high security prison. She is later broken out by Liquid Ocelot. Date unknown: Ocelot and Sergei Gurlukovich spread the data for Metal Gear REX on the black market. Soon, every nation, military outfit & DotCom owns a pirated version of the weapon. Late 2005/Early 2006: Date unknown: In Lyon, Ocelot has Liquid Snake's arm grafted in place of the one Gray Fox cut off at Shadow Moses as part of a plot to rescue Big Boss' remains and free him. He then uses extreme psychotherapy to "become" Liquid Snake. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko publishes her book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth in order to expose the truth behind the incident. It becomes a best seller. 2006: Date unknown: Solid Snake and Otacon found Philanthropy, in order to put a stop to the construction of Metal Gear derivatives. Nastasha Romanenko donates half her profits from her book to their cause. 2006/2007: Date unknown: Jack (Raiden) undergoes VR training as part of the Force XXI trials. 2007: Date unknown: The Tanker Incident. Solid Snake infiltrates the USS Discovery in order to take photographs of Metal Gear RAY, to leak onto the internet. Snake meets Olga Gurlukovich for the first time. Ocelot then hi-jacks RAY, murders Scott Dolph and Sergei Gurlukovich, sinks the tanker and is then taken over for the first time by Liquid Snake, thus creating a new entity Liquid Ocelot. Philanthropy, blamed for the incident, go underground and fake Snake's death. April 30th: Jack (Raiden) and Rose meet each other for the first time. 2008: Date unknown: Olga Gurlukovich gives birth to Sunny Gurlukovich, who is kidnapped by the Patriots. October: Dead Cell is caught in a surprise attack, losing two of its key members (Chinaman and Old Boy). Only Fatman, Fortune and Vamp survived. 2009: April 29th: The Manhattan Incident. Sons of Liberty uprising. Raiden and Solid Snake infiltrate the Big Shell separately. Raiden is unknowingly being used as the guinea pig in the Patriots' S3 Plan in order to provide complex data for one of their AI's (namely GW). Raiden is variously assisted and opposed by both Snake and the new Cyborg Ninja (actually (Olga Gurlukovich). The deaths of Fatman, Emma Emmerich, Olga Gurlukovich, Richard Ames, Peter Stillman and the 44th President of the USA, James Johnson. Vamp is also killed for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th time, all at the hands of Raiden. April 30th: Arsenal Gear emerges. Fortune is murdered by Revolver Ocelot who becomes Liquid Ocelot once more immediately afterward who then steals Metal Gear RAY. Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan, stopping at Federal Hall. Solidus Snake dies after being defeated by Raiden. Otacon finds out that the original Wisemen’s Committee has been dead for almost 100 years, and that one members was also one of the top financial backers of Philanthropy. Date unknown: Liquid Ocelot retrieves GW from Arsenal Gear. Date Unknown: Revolver Ocelot has Liquid Snakes arm removed from his body because it threw his psyche out of balance during the Tanker and Big Shell incidents. Ocelot believed that the arm was driving him insane in the presence of Solid Snake. Thus, he removed the arm and had it replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. The 2010s Late 2009/Early 2010: Date unknown: Rosemary has Raiden’s baby, but tells Raiden she had a miscarriage. After Raiden leaves her, she pretends to be married to Roy Campbell to keep her baby safe. 2010: Date Unknown: With a distrust of state armies and restrictions on military intervention in foreign countries increasing, the need for Private Military Companies grows; as does the number of PMCs. The United States increasingly utilizes PMC Troops. 2011: Date unknown: Raiden infiltrates a hideout belonging to The Patriots with the help of the Paradise Lost army, in order to rescue Sunny, Olga's daughter. After rescuing her, he hands her over to Solid Snake and Otacon so they can keep her safe and Raiden proceeds into hiding. In exchange for her location the leader of Paradise Lost, Big Mama (aka EVA) requests he finds the remains of Big Boss. Date unknown: Worldwide demands for PMCs increase, with disputes intensifying. The five largest PMCs are run by a single mother company known as Outer Heaven, run by Liquid Ocelot. Date unknown: ArmsTech Security implement the SOP system, which allows governments to keep check on all soldiers engaged in combat action. PMCs intensify even more. 2012: Date unknown: Raiden captured by the Patriots and keep him in Area 51. They badly injure him and fit him with a cybernetic outfit, like the one worn by Gray Fox, as part of their Exoskeletal Enhancement project. Date unknown: Raiden rescued by Big Mama and Paradise Lost who help rid him of nanomachines and eventually they find the corpse of Big Boss. 2014: Date unknown: The Patriots release information on Big Boss, including the case file for Operation Snake Eater and CQC. Solid Snake decides to lift his self-imposed ban on CQC, and begins using it again. Date unknown: Solid Snake, now a recluse suffering from accelerated aging, is unofficially requested by Roy Campbell to take down Liquid Ocelot who has been spotted in the Middle East. He accepts, along with Otacon. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates the Middle East, where he meets Drebin for the first time, who is secretly working for The Patriots and injects an unknowing Snake with a new version of FOXDIE. later sees Meryl Silverburgh and her Rat Patrol 01. He later infiltrates Liquid Ocelot's PMC camp where Liquid conducts the first of his tests to disable the SOP system, 'causing all soldiers in the camp to become disoriented, and some even driven to the brink of insanity. Snake, only mildly affected, is rescued by Johnny Sasaki, who was not affected. Date unknown: Solid Snake and Otacon receive an encrypted message from Naomi Hunter insisting they come rescue her from Liquid Ocelot. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates South America in order to rescue Naomi Hunter. Death of Laughing Octopus. Vamps 5th death at the hands of Snake, and 6th at the hands of Raiden. Liquid Ocelot activates the second of his tests to disable the SOP system, which again causes all his PMC soldiers to become disorientated. Liquid is now attempting to control SOP instead of disabling it. Snake successfully rescues Naomi and escapes with her and an injured Raiden. Date unknown: Naomi Hunter reveals that Solid Snake and Liquid Snake aren't exact DNA copies of their father, which is why Liquid's SOP tests aren't working, as it requires Big Boss' DNA to properly be accessed. A badly injured Raiden tells Solid Snake to find Big Mama in Eastern Europe as she has Big Boss' remains, and asks that they also find Dr. Madnar, who can help heal him. Otacon and Naomi form a close relationship. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates Eastern Europe with the help of Meryl and Rat Patrol 01. He meets up with Big Mama who reveals herself as his mother, and tells him of the beginnings of The Patriots. Death of Raging Raven. Naomi returns to Liquid Ocelot's side as he retrieves Big Boss' corpse from Big Mama and locks down SOP, killing hundreds of American Soldiers. Death of Big Mama. Metal Gear Mk. II overhears Ocelot's plans to steal Metal Gear REX's Railgun in order to destroy JD, The Patriot's core AI, which will place his retrieved GW in its place. Date unknown: Solid Snake, Otacon and Mei Ling confirm that Liquid Ocelot is heading to Shadow Moses. Snake and Otacon follow him there. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates Shadow Moses once again in order to stop Liquid Ocelot from retrieving the Railgun from Metal Gear REX. Deaths of Crying Wolf, Vamp and Naomi Hunter. Snake assumes control of Metal Gear REX in order to leave Shadow Moses safely, but is confronted by Ocelot who is piloting the original Metal Gear RAY, which is destroyed. The gigantic battle ship Outer Haven emerges from the ocean, with the Railgun attached, but flees after an attack from the USS Missouri. Date unknown: The USS Missouri, commanded by Mei Ling, launches an attack against Outer Haven. Solid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki are launched into the ship. Death of Screaming Mantis. Snake, with the help of Otacon and his Metal Gear Mk. III inject the FOXALIVE virus developed by Sunny into GW, which successfully eliminates it along with the rest of the Patriots AI's, including JD, the head AI. Solid Snake and Liquid Ocelot have one final battle atop Outer Haven, with Snake killing Ocelot, who reveals himself as Liquid's doppleganger. Date unknown: Meryl Silverburgh marries Johnny Sasaki, with Ed acting as minister. Roy Campbell makes peace with his daughter. Jonathan, Mei Ling, Otacon, Sunny, Drebin and Little Gray also attend. Date unknown: Rose makes her peace with Raiden, confessing to him the truth about her marriage to Roy Campbell, and introduces him to their son Little John. Date unknown: Solid Snake visits the grave of his father, Big Boss. After smoking a final cigarette he attempts to kill himself, but is unable to. Immediately after, Big Boss himself steps from out of the shadows. Big Boss tells Snake that the body Liquid Ocelot burned in Europe was actually the body of Solidus Snake. He also tells Snake about the beginnings of The Patriots, and how it all started with one man, Zero. After cutting off Zero's air supply, Big Boss starts to feel the effects of the new FOXDIE within Snake, which also killed off EVA and Ocelot. Big Boss salutes the grave of The Boss as he did fifty years before hand, before falling and resting against the gravestone. He tells Snake that he is no longer a tool of war, and that he can live in peace in the new free world. With the help of Snake he takes a puff of one last cigar and passes away looking at his son with the words "This is good, isn't it...". Date unknown: Solid Snake spends his final days living in solitude with Otacon and Sunny. Category:EventsCategory:YearsCategory:Featured Articles